ruckafandomcom-20200213-history
Rucka Rucka Ali: Who is he?
If you are on this page, you are probably a new user coming from the main page. Here are some Questions and Answers about Call of Duty! :Q: Who is Rucka Rucka Ali? A: Rucka Rucka Ali is a songwriter that that a record-deal with Pinegrove Records and is signed with Serchlite Music. He mainly writes parodies of hit-songs, but also makes original titles. Most of his songs are about racism or drugs, but recently have been about Justin Bieber and the September 11 Attacks on the United States of America. :Q: Where can I find his videos? A: Most of his videos can be found on YouTube. However, some of these videos are taking down for being too offensve. Rucka Rucka Ali often complains about this in his songs. A place where he can upload freely is his own personal website, Rucka's World. If you really like his songs, you can download some of your favorites off of iTunes or Amazon. One problem, though, is that more than half of his first album can be found on a very few select sites, including Rhapsody. :Q: Sounds neat! What albums does he have? A: His first album, Straight Outta West B, was released in 2008, and only consisted of original songs, with songs such as Marywuza Lil Bitch and I Invented Hip Hop. Most of these songs were also rap. His next album, released in 2010, was I'm Black, You're White, And These Are Clearly Parodies. This album featured mainly parodies, but several originals like Send That Bitch A Kissy Face and It's Not Nice. However, as a bonus track, all of the songs from his first album, were also included on this one. Near the end of 2010, Rucka also came out with an album called A Very Rucka Christmas, which featured parodies of famous christmas songs, like Sirent Night, and Twas The Night Before Kwanzaa, but also a letter to "Santa", wrote by Rucka himself. In 2011, Rucka announced an album called Probably Racist, which featured all parodies except for six originals. After he released this, he announced a new one for 2012, called Probably Sexist:The Sequel. :'Q: How often are new albums released? A: At first, one was released in 2008, and then halted until 2010. From 2010, it appears to be a yearly basis from there up until at least 2012. :Q: So I have to wait a whole year until new songs come out? A: Yes and no. You do have to wait for a new album to come out to get your hands dirty, but new singles get released often...well, often enough to keep you occupied until the next album comes out. :Q: How about some videos taken from YouTube? A: We have that, too! We can provide videos from each song released of his, except for probably his first album, which has practically disappeared off the internet. Here's a video: :Q: This guy sonds amazing! Is there anything else I should know before I jam out all night? A: Yes - and it is very important. Nearly every one of his songs features sexist, racist, sexual, violent, drug-related, and other wise hateful content. It is extremely advised that young children not watch these videos. It also must be know that every little lyric is a joke and only adults and teens should listen. Thank you for understanding. Now get on iTunes, and download some music!